Harry Potter and the big 4
by Elakayon Grimm
Summary: Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are off to Hogwarts! What happens when they meet Harry Potter?


After Harry got into the train, he started to feel like he was sick and overjoyed. He was on the train to Hogwarts, a school of magic, far away from the Dursleys. But what if he made a mess of himself in front of everyone? He could see them in his head, pointing at him and laughing, Hagrid shaking his head and muttering, and everyone else just staring in horror.

He shook his head to clear the image out of his mind. He quickly ran to find a compartment. He saw Ron and asked him if he could sit there. After telling Ron everything, yes he was Harry Potter, no he didn't know what Quidditch was, yes he was really Harry Potter, no he lived with evil muggles, yes they were evil,…. He heard a knock on the compartment door. He saw 4 people, a girl with hair redder than Ron's, a scrawny boy with brown hair, a boy with silver white hair and a walking stick, and a girl with pure golden hair. "Hi, can we sit here," the redhead asked. "Everywhah else is full,". Harry answered by opening the door. "Hi, ah'm Merida DuBroch, hopin' to be in Gryffindor," she added, with a heavy Scottish accent. "Rapunzel Gothel hoping to be in Ravenclaw," said Blondie. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, not having any idea of what to hope for," said the scrawny boy. "And I'm Jack Frost, hoping I'm not dreaming," said the pale boy. "Ron Weasley, nice to meet you," Ron said. "Harry Potter," Harry said finally, trying to remember the mass of names for later.

At that moment, the pale boy from Madam Malkin's appeared. "So you're Harry Potter," he said. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,". Ron hid his snigger in a sneeze, Jack coughed, saying "loser". However, Merida did nothing to hide her laugh, despite the fact six burly kids were with him. "Think my name's funny, do you?", he said sneering. "You don't need to bother with yours, I'll be leaving soon, don't need to know you," there was no hiding the contempt in his voice. He glanced at Harry. "You'll soon find some wizard families are better than others," he said. "I can help you with that," he held out his hand. Harry just stood there and icily said, "I'm looking at the wrong sort, now leave,".

"But I don't want to leave," said Malfoy. "We've run out of food, and you have some left. Boys?". As they tried to grab the sweets, it was mayhem. Jack sent a spell from his staff that froze Crabbe's hands into blocks of ice, Rapunzel's hair wrapped around Nuchals and Merida judo flipped 2 boys. Harry just had time to think _what the hell_ before Hiccup whistled and he saw a giant black dragon appear staring out from the window. It was all Malfoy could do to just shriek and run after his fleeing gang. Ron and Harry just stared at the quartet.

"Did that just happen?" Ron squeaked. "Yep," Harry said, trying not to freak out. Since he didn't know about this stuff, it might have been normal, but Ron was from an ancient wizard family, and he was freaking out too. Just then Hermione stepped in. "You haven't been fighting have you? We're not even at school! What if a professor finds out? We'll all be in trouble! And I want to make a good impression on the teachers!" she said, hyperventilating. "Whoa, deep breath, lassie," said Merida. "Who are you? You weren't here before," Hermione said, confused. "I was wondering the same thing," Harry said. "How did that just happen? Bam! There's a dragon, giant moving hair, magic staffs, and the most normal thing is a girl who judo flipped two people, both twice her size! I am freaking out here," said Ron, pulling out pieces of scarlet hair.

"Wait, what?" said Hermione, who hadn't seen the previous events. She suddenly looked stern. "Spill the beans!" she ordered. "Okay, ah've been trainin with me dad since ah was a wee lassie. Now ah can flip him," Merida said. "Okay, fair enough. Rapunzel?" said Harry, feeling a little better. "I ate a special kind of plant my parents were cross-breeding and my hair is now magic. It has a mind of its own and can grow longer or shorter. It also does other magic stuff," she said, making her hair fill up the room and then shrink to normal with a slight grin. "I train dragons" said Hiccup. "That was Toothless. He's the only Nightfury alive. He followed the train," he added, looking proud. "I'm the son of old man winter and yes, he's real," Jack said. He died when I was 5 and I kinda took over his job, until I got the letter. Turns out my mum was a witch," he said, with a shy grin.

The Ron, Hermione, and Harry just stared until Merida broke the ice and said, "So what about you guys?". "I'm Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn, I memorized all the books," said Hermione quickly, apparently she had managed to gain her voice first. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, from a long line of wizards," said Ron. "Harry James Potter," Harry said lamely. He decided to not tell them about his fame if he could help it. Hermione soon regained her large, I'm a know it all voice. "Well, I've got to go change, we're nearly there. You should too," and she walked out, head high.

"What a know it all," Jack said grumpily. Everyone agreed. They quickly went to change in the bathrooms.

_Well, what do you think? I thought it made more sense for there to be bathrooms on the train, since 1. Where could you go if you needed to use the loo, and 2. You couldn't change_ _in front of another girl or boy, that's disgusting if you barely know them. Well, this is my first story in Hogwarts, hope you like it! Watch out for some random plot twists!_


End file.
